Peacekeepers
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: The Peacekeepers were formed to keep peace on Earth in the distant future. Follow along our heroes as they are called upon to stop an ever-growing threat!
1. Chapter 1

Peacekeepers  
Prolouge

 _Good morning! Citizens of Earth, this is DarkTech Gamma with this live broadcast coming to you from Light City! We have a landmark in living history happening today! Richard Tanaya, Leader and one of the Founders of the Galactic Peacekeepers is now revealing its massive project to the world, a project involving interdimensional travel! We bring you to the human himself with his speech!_

Hundreds of cameras and screens were all focusing on an older man standing in front of the largest crowd he's seen in a while. People, cameras, drones, everything was on him now. He cleared his throat, the noise silencing the crowd as potentially billions were watching this grand unveiling. He ran his hand past his greying black hair as he seemed strong on his own unless you counted the glowing on his chest and a left metal arm.

"Good morning everyone. I am Richard Tanaya, Leader and Founder of the Galactic Peacekeepers. For centuries, humanity has always wondered the big question: Are we alone in this world or in the grand aspect of things, the universe? The clear answer is no, we have not. Through our adventures into deep space, we have found who would be our enemy for centuries to come, DarkTech. In the wake of the war between the former Enforcers and DarkTech, the Horde rose to power quickly and overtook both factions. For years to come, humanity was on the brink of destruction until our Gatekeeper along with his allies forced back the Horde and wiped them out. Since then, the DarkTech and human race have formed an alliance, albeit a bit shaky at times, if it wasn't for their advanced technology, our reason for being here today wouldn't exist."

"Imagine this: Imagine a world where we didn't encounter DarkTech through our voyages to space. Or imagine if we weren't overtaken by the Horde, or even a place where the Horde and DarkTech didn't exist at all. Sounds too good to be true, right? An alternate reality where events in history never happened. What if I were to tell you that we are able to make contact with an alternate universe? Not just contact either, but the ability to hop between this dimension and the next in a matter of seconds. What we have here, is a Dimensional Rift Gate, the only one in existance." Richard explained as the crowds looked to the giant machine behind him. It was a large machine shaped like a hexagon with panels adorned all around it. On the structure itself flowed a bright white energy. It didn't seem to be electricity, but something...living. The pictures were quickly being taken as the crowd had collective gasps. "Now, before I start answering questions, I'll let my A.I companion explain its features. Kari, if you please." Richard asked as the crowd centered in on a sudden hologram that appeared next to him. It was a human figure created out of green data. Speaking in a female voice, Kari started talking. "The Dimensional Rift Gate utilizes human and DarkTech technology to create a functioning and controllable wormhole that transports from this dimension to the next. The wormhole is a two-way portal from here to the highly calculated second point, and the portal lasts until closed from this terminal." Kari explained as Richard saw the crowd start raising up their hands for the questions.

"Sir, The Blues Decrees, who will be in charge of the Rift Gate? Surely you can't be watching it twenty-four seven." One of the reporters asked.  
"I'm glad you asked. For this Rift Gate, I'm putting together a specific team for the portal. They'll be tasked with defending it from villains and from anything that comes through that portal along with the normal Outpost missions. But, for the things far beyond their power, we have our Gatekeeper." Richard told the groups.  
"Sir, if we are able to teleport to another dimension, are we able to use it to teleport anywhere in this universe?" Another reporter asked.  
"Theoretically, yes. If we get the right coordinates, we can open up a portal anywhere. However, the portal itself will cause a massive explosion of energy. If this were used to infiltrate a base of sorts, you'd be caught in an instant, let alone the immediate destruction a rip in spacial disortion can cause. Small and long range teleporters can do the job for personal travel just fine, but it takes far more energy to travel further."

As the questions continued and answered, the AI companion started blinking rapidly for a second before turning red. "Sir, a strong force is trying to access the Rift Gate. Signature is unknown." Kari told Richard as the leader looked towards the Gate. It started to activate on its own as energy flooded through the open spaces. The guests looked in awe as everyone stepped back. Lightning cracked inside the portal's ring as the same white energy started to form the portal. Once it was fully formed, Kari was blinking red rapidly, signaling immediate danger. "Massive power flux detected on other end! Incoming!" The AI warned as there was a small flash of light and a body was thrown from the portal and onto the floor. As soon as the figure landed on the solid steel floor, the portal was immediately closed. The crowds gasped as some were screaming at the mangled sight of the human. A pool of blood started to form underneath him as the emergency services brushed past the crowd. "Everyone, stand back! Let us handle this!" The medics were shouting as the leader of the Peacekeepers rushed to the body. It was definitely a grizzly sight up close as the body was almost indistinguishable. All he could make out was the brown hair and light tan skin, torn clothes and what seemed to be holes through his body. "Please, everyone, get back, this meeting is over!"

-

 _A few hours later..._

Doctors and healers were all surrounding the male in the Operating Room as Richard was overlooking the procedure in the Viewing Lobby. The data appeared in front of him as the Kari AI was giving him the rundown. "Male has been severly beaten. Bruising and broken bones located in ribcage and arms, stomach area blasted by a Light Energy blast, fists worn though a fight. This individual fought his attackers. Condition is beginning to stablize." Kari stated.  
"Thank you, keep me posted. Send data and updates to me. Help them monitor his health." He commanded her as she disappeared into small green stars. The leader stood there for a few moments before speaking again. "So...was he the reason you gave Kari those coordinates?" The room was empty until a small ball of light appeared. It filled the room with a warm glow as it grew and shaped itself into a human-like figure made of clear energy. "Well, all I told you was that it was a place of interest." The figure spoke in a normal voice. The both of them looked over the mystery male as the leader received more data from the doctors. "You know, he's a Light elemental. The guy fights with his fists, and he kinda looks like you. Care to explain that?" The leader asked the spirit in the room. He was silent for a moment as Richard looked to the glowing human figure. "It's actually a bit easier to explain by saying this. That guy on the table over there being healed, I can sense from here that is basically another me." He told Richard.  
"Wait, you?" Richard asked. "D-Does he have Eclipse in him or anything?"  
"If he had that thing in him, it would have activated after that beating he got, but clearly it didn't. The guy's not a Gatekeeper either, same reasoning for having Eclipse." The figure told the leader as this didn't seem to please Richard. He paced back to one of the chairs and sat down, thinking about the situation. "Damn...this is just like dealing with you all over again." He complained with a deep sigh.  
"Ritchie, this male in front of us isn't exactly like me. Maybe once he wakes up, you'll get to find out more."  
"I thought you were supposed to be all knowing or something since you got the Gatekeeper job. All you have been is cryptic."  
"Ritchie, you know me already. I can't intervene all that much unless the entire universe is threatened. I'm just here to confirm he's not a threat. I've got to talk to you later, we still need to talk about the Rift Gate you went and built." The Gatekeeper told him and vanished as he came, in a flash of light. The old leader sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _The media's already going nuts about this, now I got the Lords on my ass? Things can't get any worse. There's so much to ask this other kid about. How did he open the portal? Is there a Gatekeeper on his end of the universe? These are things I have to deal with when the time comes. For now, just gotta get things sorted out._ Richard thought to himself as he made a quick hand motion to bring up more data. "Kari, send a message to any nearby Elites. I want them positioned near the Rift Gate in case something happens again." He commanded. Kari immediately disappeared to get the business sorted out as the leader looked at the man lying on the Operation Table.

-


	2. A New Team

Peacekeepers  
Chapter 2  
A New Team

=========

 _To think, I'll be behind another team again. This time, it won't be as bad as last time..._ Neo thought to himself as he walked along the path to his new base. It wasn't completely in the middle of nowhere. There was a forest that seemed to span for miles and a mountainside close by, so the terrain was great. All he really needed to check out was the base, which as he climbed over a small hill, was already impressive. From the distance, it was already three stories high with a solid brick wall surrounding the compound. There was enough clearing for a launchpad it seemed, but debris covered the area. He could feel his body tingle with excitement; this was going to be the start of something grand.

Neo approached the large metal fence to his new base as it started to open on its own. As it did, the front doors slid open and out came a cute blonde. She waved to the newcomer, saying, "You must be Neo, welcome to Light City Outpost."  
"Thank you. And you're...Cerina, right?" Neo asked as she nodded with a small bow. From the usual attire of soldiers, at first glance, she didn't look like a soldier or even a person with powers at all. In fact, he couldn't sense any sort of power from her. She dressed sort of casually with a pink collared shirt and a maroon red skirt paired with leggings. "Yes, I'm Cerina. I'm...I mean, I'm in charge of mechanics." She explained slightly, leading Neo inside the base. With a cute smile, she directed his attention to the Main Room. "This is just our entrance." She stated and started explaining the base itself. "There's not much here, if we get visitors, they wait here. It's pretty simple, really." Cerina explained a bit before turning to her new leader. He nodded as she led him down a left hallway. On their left from there was a pair of double doors. She pushed open the door, showing Neo a handful of tables and what seemed to be a kitchen bar. "This is our Mess Hall. We can just come in at anytime and eat whatever we want. We do have to stock the fridge ourselves though."  
"Self-serve and cooking. That's neat."

The rest of the tour went on rather smoothly. The building was three floors tall. The first floor being the main area for activities. Mess Hall, Training Room, Library, Briefing Room, and the entrance. The second floor was the Loft Area where all the rooms are located. The rooms were across from each other and labeled with their names: Males on one side, females on the other. In the center was just more or less a lounge area complete with couches and loveseats. The third floor was the technical floor. Communications, Long Range Communications, the Meeting Room, and the base's mainframe. At the third floor, that was when Neo remembered that he was told there was another. "Oh, Richard told me there was someone else here, I think it was Sadet?"  
"Yes. Sadet is my friend from the same Academy. She left to go pick up the others." Cerina told him.  
"What does she do?" Neo asked as they were going back down to the first floor.  
"She's my squad member for our role here. Sadet and I are the Rescue and Protect squad. Our role is to safetly secure civilians when there's an emergency going on. Sadet can fight though if need be. Speaking of, she's on her way with the rest of the team." Cerina stated as a small hologram popped up in front of her face. The cute blonde dismissed the message as the doors slammed open. "Cerina! I'm home!" A high-pitched female voice called to her blonde friend. The new girl that came in was a brunette, her long hair in a ponytail. The new girl had the same type of uniform as Cerina with the patch of T34 on the side. She seemed to be exceptionally cheery and energetic as following behind the female were the three Neo saw earlier: Markus and Cryo along with the female Richard mentioned as Luna. Getting a closer look at her, she was certainly attractive, a sleeveless purple fleece top and tight black pants with a teal belt wrapped around her hips. She looked at everyone with a smile as Neo approached his new teammates. "Hey guys. Welcome to the T34 base. I'm Neo, the new leader of this group." The Hakura introduced himself. Cerina came around the side of him as Neo noticed an odd expression come from Markus: shocked. One look at the blonde seemed to make him nervous. "Cerina, these are Cryo, Luna, and Markus, a Gokudo, a ninja, and an Aeros!" Sadet hurriedly introduce as they looked to the brunette. Cerina laughed slightly and bowed a little to them, giving her introduction. "Excuse my friend, Sadet. She can be a bit...energetic."  
"It's no problem for me. Name's Luna." She introduced herself to Neo and went to shake his hand. He shook her gloved hand and nodded with a smile. Cryo shuffled up to the new leader and shook his hand as well, not saying a word but having a strong as hell grip.

Before Neo could continue with his introduction, the machine in the main room started to blink and flicker as a hologram appeared. Small green dots flew around for a moment before forming the human shape of Richard himself. Everyone recognized the leader of Peacekeepers and stood at attention.

"Good, you're all here. Welcome, Team T34." Richard told the group in front of him. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "The Peacekeepers is an interplanetary organization based all around the galaxy. Our sole purpose is to protect humanity from all supernatural forces. Your primary concern is the protection of Light City, the home of the Rift Gate. Among this, you will also take on missions outside your boundaries to assist with matters pertaining to Peacekeeper, such as intel, possible threats, and other emergencies that are in need of your skills. I expect great things from you." He briefly explained. Everyone nodded as his hologram faded. They looked at each other for a second before turning to Neo. His new team was in front of him as he smiled. "All right, you heard the boss. It's our first day, so everyone get comfortable around the base. If something comes up, we're meeting in the Briefing Room." He told everyone.

As everyone started seperating to their rooms, Neo took his time to familiarize himself with the building. The excitement was still a bit overwhelming for him, but he had to keep it together. His thoughts drifted towards the one he wanted to hunt down; Ace, the Hakura Hunter. The thought of his target had Neo head to the Library to see if there were any records of the guy. From all he knew from the Vanguard, the longer he exists in this universe, the stronger he becomes. His movements were completely erratic as he would just appear and disappear at will, most likely by one of the powers he's taken. Richard forbid Neo from hunting him down personally, but research never hurts.

=

"So, what do you make of this team?" Cryo asked Luna as she was setting up her room. The ebony-haired stealth specialist sighed for a moment before looking to her friend. "It's a good team so far. I don't have a problem with anyone, and we finally have a base now. Things are looking up." Luna commented to her friend.  
"Well, I just have a problem with that Markus. He's been checking you out lately, and it's starting to bug me." He stated which had Luna let out a small laugh. She put a hand on her hip. "Aw, is someone starting to get a little nervous around others? I mean, Neo's not that bad-looking either." She commented.  
"Don't start hitting on people. You're kind of bad at it."  
"Excuse me?!" Luna pouted.  
"You heard me." Cryo taunted back with his own smile. Luna threw a pillow at her friend who just smiled and put it back.

=

"Are you as excited as I am for these new people?!" Sadet exclaimed to Cerina as the pair were in the Hangar section of the base. The mechanic of the team was inside one of the large consoles, her butt sticking out as the gal was fixing the machine from the inside. Sadet could occasionally see flashes of light come from inside. "Yeah...but...not as excited as...you. Geez..." The cute blonde answered as she pulled herself out of the monitor. Wiping off some sweat, she picked up a few motherboards and went back inside with a huff. "This stupid machine's still busted. I can't get the thing to work." She complained.  
"Do you want me to help? Maybe I can do something." The brunette offered.  
"N-no, not after last time. You fried most of the tech I brought because something spooked you. So not again. Please." Cerina answered in the most polite way possible as clicking could be heard. Sadet stood there awkwardly, leaning on the machine as she started another conversation. "You know, that uh...Markus guy? He had a really funny look when he saw you."  
"Oh, you saw that too?" Cerina asked. A loud ding was heard as Cerina slammed into the side of the monitor in surprise, reacting with a small scream. "Aaah! Damn!" She yelled as Sadet saw Neo come into the hangar. "Oh? Did I...interrupt something?" Neo asked as he saw Cerina pull herself back out, rubbing her head.  
"No, no. I was just...fixing the hangar doors. The previous owners of this place had an accident and wrecked the controls. That's...why there's so much debris blocking the doors. Our vehicle is outside in case of an emergency, but...you get the idea." Cerina explained as she got up, dusting off her skirt.  
"Do you want me or one of the guys to clear it? We could at least do something while we're here." Neo offered as he remembered seeing the debris on his way to the base.  
"No, you don't have to. You guys just got here. Besides, I can't open the door yet until this console for it works." The cute blonde explained as she picked up the tech around the console. Neo stood there for a second as Sadet smiled. "Just take a break for now, Cerina. You'll get it done soon."  
"Yeah...I need to pick up some things from Headquarters. I need to make another list next time we're there." She said to herself as the group could hear some slight thumping from upstairs. It sounded like someone punching something at a rapid pace. "Daamn, someone's going crazy in the Training Room. Who could be in there now?" Sadet pointed out.

The three of them followed the soft sound of body blows as the Training Room was in use. Markus was the one training as his fists were quickly landing on several targets circling around him. He was moving quite quickly, almost moving at a blur. The targets stopped after he struck the last one, his attention now to the group. Just like the introduction before, he seemed to focus on Cerina. "You don't have to stop. We-we were just checking in." Cerina answered as Markus nodded.  
"It's fine. I was just trying out the Training Room. Not what I'm used to." He answered, his first words spoken outside of nods today. It was certainly odd as Neo assumed he wasn't the quiet type from the fight earlier. Assuming he was nervous, Markus nodded to them and walked past them. "Hey, where are you going?" Neo asked.  
"Just out. Won't be gone long." He answered and left the group in no rush. It was almost completely casual for him. They left him to do his own thing. It was at that point Cerina remembered something and ran after him. "O-oh, wait, I do need to go to the city, need to check up on some things. Mind if I come along?" Cerina asked Markus. This caught the fighter off-guard as he looked to her with Neo and Sadet around the corner. "Uh...well, I mean. I'm just going out for some air. I wasn't going to the city." He answered back nervously as the blonde looked a little disappointed.  
"Oh...I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" She asked, which seemed to get more of a reaction from the Light Fighter.  
"No nonono, nothing like that, I just...need some time alone." He answered, sounding a bit sad.  
"Okay, sorry." Cerina said as he left the base, flying off into the sky.

After the awkward incident, Neo agreed to go with Cerina to the city they were protecting. They went outside and around the corner to what was the base's vehicle: A large bus-sized dark grey vehicle with no wheels and doors that lifted upwards. "This is the Omni-Vehicle or the O.M.V. It's kinda bulky at first glance, but it's for a reason. Come on in, I'll show ya." Cerina started explaining as Neo stepped in. Just like its exterior, the OMV had a roomy interior complete with eight seats: four against the sides, the driver's seat with a passenger seat, and a very small workbench station on the back. To the side of the station was a gun case which contained several small futuristic pistols. "The OMV is a completely customizable vehicle. Right now it's just for driving around, but for other missions, I can get it fixed for whatever's at hand." Cerina described as she flipped a few switches. The workshop at the back started to shift and fold into the walls. All the moving did was make some more space as Neo sat on the passenger seat. The mechanic put on her two seatbelts and started the small bus, the vehicle coming to life with the roar of a small engine. It lifted up gently from the ground like a small hover vehicle. Figuring a conversation was in order, Neo started it up. "So, what did you need in the city?"  
"Some tech I have in my old apartment. Before I moved to the base, I had a place here in Light City. Easier to get to the Academy, better to be around the city you're going to protect, right?" Cerina mentioned with a smile.  
"You didn't move everything with you when you came to the base?" Neo asked.  
"I wanted to keep some of my tech there in case something happens to the base. I-I like to prepare for worst case scenarios. It'd also help if I picked up some extra groceries for the base. I think Markus and Cryo would need a lot of food." She brought up. Cerina then turned the subject to Neo and asked, "So, what made you decide on becoming a Peacekeeper?"

"Pretty simple actually. I came to find somebody by the name of Ace Hakura. Heard of him?" Neo asked as he relaxed with his arms crossed behind his head. She paused to think of the name as she shook her head. "It rings a bell. I think I heard it somewhere in the news..."  
"Yeah, he's a force to be reckoned with. Well, just a force entirely. What I came here to do is find the guy and stop him or at least, give his location to the Hakura Vanguard at home."  
"So, you're seeking a criminal?"  
"Yeah. He's becoming an extremely dangerous threat to the universe if it wasn't for Richard keeping an eye out. So I'm here to find some capable people to help me bring the guy to justice. And once Richard gives the okay to go hunting the guy, that's what we'll start doing." Neo explained.  
"Interesting. I'll have to check out the database for anything about this Ace guy. But I haven't heard much about him. Oh, we're getting close." Cerina pointed out as the swordsman barely noticed how smooth the driving was. They were just out of the small woods and into the city or more precisely, a small apartment complex. Plain white buildings stood out around them as Cerina parked the vehicle near-by. "It'll only be a moment." Cerina said as they both got out of the Transporter. Neo waited outside as the blonde ran inside the building.

Neo had to admit, he was expecting a bit more to happen on this day. But at the very least he met the team he was going to be working with. They seemed pretty dependable, but all that he needed to see was the way they would interact with each other. It would depend on the missions Richard assigns them. Neo cracked his knuckles as he saw Cerina come out with a small box. Inside of it were small tools and other similar looking motherboards as she smiled a bit. "A-all right, got that out of the way. Now it's a stop to the grocery store and then back to the base." Cerina said outloud.

As they drove past the apartments and side stores, Neo asked if there were any real threats Peacekeeper troops deal with currently. His new comrade nodded, continuing to drive carefully. "Yes...um...there is a group Richard's dealing with. They call themselves the Fallen."  
"The Fallen? What kind of name is that?"  
"They're actually DarkTech soldiers who've split from the forces that allied with us. From what I know, they hate the Treaty Richard formed with them and want to keep DarkTech the way it was. They split from the main force and scattered all over the world. The Elites are onto finding their outposts and figuring out what they're up to, b-but we might get a mission to do something like that ourselves."  
"I see...It sounds like other than Ace, there's not much to worry about then."

As if on cue, an explosion erupted from the side of a sturdy building, Cerina stopping the Transporter in its tracks. From the building came three blue figures covered in armor came through the smoke in a rush. "Get out of the way!" The biggest one in dark blue armor yelled as the brute grabbed the side of the Transporter they were in and with little effort, shoved the several ton metal vehicle to the side. This threw Cerina and Neo to the side as the three started running. "Damn it! Cerina, you all right?" Neo asked as he stood up, the doors opening. Cerina took off her seatbelt and nodded. "Y-yeah, we gotta stop them! Go!" She told Neo as he jumped out of the Transporter and into the street, facing the backs of the three. Neo didn't notice the blonde rush to the back of the Transporter as if she was looking for something. He clasped his hands together and slowly pulled them away, forming a long blue lance. As soon as he took a hold of the newly forged weapon, it cracked with yellow lightning as he swung low, sending out a electrical surge towards his opponent's feet. It knocked the three off their feet, forcing them to turn around and face their match. "Damn it, looks like we gotta fight our way out then! Gamma!" The red armored alien ordered as the green one nodded. Gamma's armor suited up around its body and an arm cannon formed on the left arm. Neo took a stance as the cannon was glowing bright. A quick bang was heard and the arm cannon was flung back, the Hakura turning to see Cerina from the Transporter, holding a long metal rifle. With the Gamma disarmed, Neo rushed in quickly and slammed the butt of the lance into the alien's chest. The other two rushed in against Neo, but he struck back quickly with the same lance, knocking all of them on their backs. He jumped back quickly from the red one trying to kick out his legs as they got back up. "Tch! Who is this guy?!" Gamma yelled as the right arm of his armor transformed into a sword. Neo saw this as an aura started to take over his body, the lance fading away into red stars. This time, as all three aliens rushed him again, his hand went to the sword hilt strapped to his back. "Soul Forge: Astral Blade!" Neo declared as he swung the hilt of the sword out. Just like his body, the sword resonated with his aura, forming a new sword. From the emerald green hilt came a bright orange blade. It was over two feet long, much bigger than the casing the hilt rested in.  
"All right punk! You asked for it!" The Gamma yelled and rushed forward with his sword arm. With a simple swing of his new sword, Neo broke the sword off the Gamma's suit and kicked him back. Swinging the heavy-looking sword with ease, he made a fighting stance. "Come on, if you still want to go, then I'm ready to take you-"

A brilliant white blast fired past Neo and struck the one in red armor, knocking the three of them around. Completely surprised, both Cerina and Neo turned to see Markus skid to a stop. "Hey, felt your presences flare up. What's going on?" He asked immediately.  
"Oh, not much. Just some aliens picking a fight. Want to join?" Neo asked.  
"Don't mind if I do. I was looking to bash some heads in anyway." Markus answered as he cracked his knuckles. The red one got back up, but he was obviously hurt from the blast. The blue one held his hand back to the two comrades. "Go! I'll take them on!" It warned.  
"All right then. Use Titan Morph if you have to." The red alien acknowledged. A quick button press on its armor and both of them were beginning to fly. "Oh no you don't!" Markus and Neo yelled as the Light Fighter focused his palms to the side. This was before they noticed the Beta starting to growl. On its blue skin, black veins were beginning to pulsate around its face. The alien's body was beginning to grow, becoming the size of a small bus as if the alien wasn't big enough before. It roared at its two opponents, the Beta starting to rush forward.

In the most calm manner, Neo and Markus looked at each other, the leader nodding to his comrade as he nodded back, one of his fists shining. Markus rushed in, connecting his fist into the Beta's stomach with quick speed, breaking through the armor and delivering a powerful blow. The alien yelled out in pain as it crumbled to its knees before Markus jumped back and slammed the Beta in the face with another punch. The force alone knocked it on its back, no longer able to move. The Beta was knocked out in two punches. "Damn it, I expected a bit more from that thing. Looked fun to beat." Markus said. Neo looked impressed, but Cerina looked bewildered. "D-did you just..."  
"Beat that in two punches? Yeah. I did." Markus bragged.  
"T-t-that's...wow. That was a Beta with the T-T-Titan upgrade...That thing alone could fight an entire squadron. The first Titan took a lot to kill." She was saying, just looking at Beta as their former opponent shrunk back down to normal size.  
"Well...guess I'm stronger?"  
"If you ask me, I probably could have taken that down with one good sword swing. But that's just me." Neo commented as his sword faded back into just a hilt as he put it back into its scabbard. His eyes went to the gun Cerina was putting away. It seemed Markus relaxed a bit more, but he could feel the Fighter tense up around her.

This was going to be one hell of a team.


End file.
